The Vixen and the Dragon: Rise of the Dragon Rider
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Aizen becomes the Spirit king at the cost of his human form and is now a baby animal! Kaiya Uzumaki was given a strange egg from the forbidden scroll and it hatched into a companion that would never leave her. Will Love bloom and break Aizen's curse? Are there others in the same situation as Aizen? Naruto/Bleach crossover with a dash of Eragon! Aizen and Fem Naruto pairing! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok Listen Up! For those that have not read my Profile, My computer was attacked by a Virus and it WIPED EVERYTHING off my UBS stick. So that means all those new chapters I had started? GONE! WIPED OUT! So I'm trying my best to write the new chapters as fast as I can. But for now, enjoy this new story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or the hints of Eragon! All she does own are the Dragon form and the relationship. Please vote in her poll and READ&REVIEW HER STORIES! Fanart is most welcomed

Ch.1

Aizen stirred as he felt cramped and warm in the enclosed space he was in, he couldn't figure out where he was until he remembered what happened after defeating Yamamoto and the corrupted Spirit king…

_Aizen drove his sword through the King's stomach after the long battle, the King stumbled backwards and uttered "May for every day and night except for the new moon, the body of a Beast you wear and go through its life cycle! The only way to break the curse is pure undiluted love directed towards you. Not the love of an owner to their pet but of a Lover!"_

_Aizen began to feel woozy and quickly collapsed as the spirit king faded away on the winds…_

Meanwhile…

Kaiya smiled as she cradled the decent sized egg in her arms as she laid down to sleep, it had popped out of the forbidden scroll in front of her and her adopted grandfather but for some strange reason it would only let her touch it. Her grandfather gladly let her keep it and escorted her home; she smiled sadly as she whispered to the egg "All we have is each other…"

The preteen quickly fell asleep as her body heat warmed the egg that had been in a suspended state for over a year…

The next morning…

Aizen began to stir and move in his small space as he tried to free himself, he then heard a loud crack and began to renew his struggles to get free as he was starting to see day light…

Kaiya watched with excitement as the egg began to hatch, she gently encouraged the creature as suddenly the egg crumbled and left a puppy sized dragon on her bed! Kaiya stared in shock as the little dragon shook itself then sneezed as it reveal a pair of wings that flapped cutely, the small dragon was pure white with a cocoa brown mane and a hint of gold at the edge of its scales. It then looked around and up at her as it let out a chirp of utter confusion…

Aizen blinked as he was finally free but as he looked around, he noticed how small he was and then looked up at the only human in the room. He let out a quick exclamation asking what happened to him but only heard a soft high pitched chirp; Aizen froze as he thought "_PLEASE don't let me be a bird_!"

The young girl giggled then reached out to scoop him up when a wave of energy went between them as the girl touched his muzzle. Aizen shook his head free of the brief pain from them bonding as he was picked up and cuddled to his new Mistress's chest, Aizen blushed as they walked into the bathroom and the preteen placed him on the counter where the mirror was. Aizen looked into it and nearly had a heart attack at seeing the dragon hatchling in the mirror; he moved his tail just as the dragon in the mirror did and groaned as he realized what exactly the old king had meant with his final words.

Kaiya smiled then softly asked her new companion "You hungry?"

Aizen looked over at the blond hair, blued eyed girl and gently nodded as she beamed and gently scooped him up; she then wandered into the kitchen and heated up some instant ramen since that was all she had. Aizen looked at her in surprise when she fed him first then heated up a ramen for herself as he ate like he was starved. They both finished their meal and she gently picked him up as she told him that they had to see the hokage since the man wanted to know what was in the egg Aizen had hatched from…

They walked through the village as the girl ignored the glares and whispers that followed her; they soon made it to the tower where the secretary sent her in with a smile. Kaiya giggled at seeing the paper stack her grandfather had as he cursed whoever invented the evil thing called Paperwork, Sarutobi heard the giggle and smiled as he stopped what he was doing to look up at his granddaughter. His eyes went wide at seeing her little companion then started laughing; Kaiya tilted her head in confusion as did Aizen while Sarutobi motioned for Kaiya to come over to him.

Aizen then found himself gently plucked out of Kaiya's arms and gently examined, He was relieved to be handed back to Kaiya when Sarutobi and Aizen noticed a mark on her hand that looked something like a crown with a dragon surrounding it. Sarutobi then smirked as he said "I knew it! It seems you have become a Dragon rider by bonding with your companion here."

Kaiya looked confused as she asked what a Dragon rider was and Sarutobi explained about the world over 3000 years ago when Chakra didn't exist and Magic reigned supreme, he explained to her about the Dragon riders and how they had died out after a evil king had killed them all. He then told her about the three eggs that survived the attack and the young men that fought to free the world from the evil king; Kaiya listened in fascination while Aizen realized what he had become by bonding with the young preteen.

Sarutobi then smiled as Kaiya asked if she could still be a Ninja and Sarutobi nodded as he told her that he would have her companion registered as a Nin-animal partner for her. Kaiya smiled and gave him a big hug then Sarutobi suggested she go train until the team placements happen in a month, Kaiya nodded and then had an idea to help her grandfather as she asked "Grandpa, couldn't you use shadow clones to help with paper work?"

Sarutobi's eyes went wide and then Kaiya watched as he pulled out a piece of paper that said "Hit head here" and place it on the desk as he began to hit his head slowly in a timed motion on the paper…

One month later, a day before the team placements…

Aizen had misgivings about what his mistress was doing and clung to her tightly as she began to run, his wings flapped on instinct and he was then gently tossed into the air as he flapped his wings causing him to gain altitude quickly. He let his instincts take over as he had the feeling this was very important to his growth, he soared into the sky as white hot energy filled him not once but twice. He let out a roar as the final bits of the heat left his body and then landed back on the ground to find his rider lying on the ground unconscious, he walked over gracefully as he realized he was almost the size of a one story house. He then nuzzled his rider who had matured a little do to the energy that had flowed through them, Kaiya groaned as she opened her eyes to reveal dragon like pupils in her sapphire orbs.

Kaiya looked at herself as she realized her clothing was too tight and too short for her body, she squeaked as she realized she was not built like a boy anymore and had just the right amount of curves for her age. She then noticed the water in the pond and dove for it as she looked at her face; her whisker marks were now very thin and barely noticeable and her face was a little more mature. She pulled back then looked over her shoulder as she felt something nuzzle her back, she gasped as she looked at her companion who was certainly bigger then her.

Aizen couldn't help purring as she rubbed behind his feathered ears and then he nuzzled her happily, Kaiya smiled and then sighed as she said "I still haven't come up with a good name for you and it been a month…"

Aizen then softly growled as he said softly "_**If it wasn't for this stupid curse, I would be able to tell you my name**_…"

"What Curse? What do you mean by that?"

"_**Wait…Did you just understand me**_?"

Kaiya then realized what she had just heard and nodded in shock as her dragon also had a gobsmacked look on his face; Kaiya then shook her head and softly said "You said something about a curse? What did you mean by that?"

"_**I was cursed to live the life cycle of an animal but I don't think this is what the Old Spirit king had in mind**_…"

"Spirit king?"

Aizen sighed and nudged her to his side as he lay down and explained about the worlds of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, he then told her what he had done to get the corrupted king off the throne and how he was cursed for his reward. Kaiya was outraged and said angrily "But that's not fair! You were doing what you thought was right!"

Aizen blinked in surprise then gently nuzzled the young preteen as he said "_**The past is the past and there is nothing that will change it, all we can do is move forward past the bad and good times**_…"

Kaiya looked at him then huffed as she said "I still don't think it's fair!"

Aizen chuckled as he nuzzled her and told "_**When is life ever fair**_?"

The next day…

Aizen was perched on his mistress's shoulder as they found out he could shrink his size so no one would get suspicious of why her companion had grown so big in such a short time. Kaiya hurried to the classroom and sat in the back as she had been able to buy some new clothes before everyone realized who she was because of the change in her looks. Aizen curled his tail around her neck gently as she looked down consciously at her new outfit. She was wearing a simple black tube top with a fake sapphire stone in the middle, black cargo pants and a simple light green Trench coat with the kanji for Dragon Rider on the back in red. The other kids filed into the room and never noticed her as they sat down near the front, Kaiya sighed softly as she scratched behind Aizen's small crest of horns that looked like a crown causing the small dragon to purr happily.

One hour later…

Aizen was bored out of his skull as they listened to Iruka talk about the new genins' duties to the village, finally the man then said "Time for you to know your team placements!"

Kaiya paid attention to the teams and then when her team was called, she then began to bang her head on the desk at having Sakura and Sasuke on her team. Sakura then screeched "But Iruka-sensei! Kaiya failed the test!"

Iruka told her to sit down and shut up then explained that Kaiya passed later after they found out that someone switched her test with some else by accident. The students blinked and accepted the excuse as they all settled back down into a bored stupor. Iruka then finished and dismissed them for lunch; all the other kids stampeded out of the room while Kaiya just sat there and opened her lunch she had packed for her and Aizen. Iruka smiled and then walked over to sit and eat with her; he then asked her what she was going to do about explaining Aizen to her teammates. The dragon and its rider both raised an eyebrow as Kaiya said "Is it really any of their business, Ni-chan?"

"Touché, Kaiya…Touché."

Kaiya then smiled softly and thanked him for defending her against the traitor Mizuki; Iruka grinned and told her it was no problem as Aizen gently nuzzled Kaiya for the piece of jerky in her hand. She giggled and fed it to him while she munched on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, they then watched after Iruka left, the other kids returning to the class room.

Two hours later…

Kaiya sighed as she waited for her team to notice the man behind the door; she finally had enough and stood up with the excuse of going to the bathroom as she left the room. Her teacher then whispered "The bathroom?"

She looked at her god brother and smirked as she said "Like you can do any better?"

Kakashi playfully glared and told her to head to the roof, she grinned and headed up to the roof as Aizen who went flying earlier, landed on her shoulder and went to sleep. Kaiya stroked his scales gently and settled down for the long wait ahead…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: **Ok Listen Up! For those that have not read my Profile, My computer was attacked by a Virus and it WIPED EVERYTHING off my UBS stick. So that means all those new chapters I had started? GONE! WIPED OUT! So I'm trying my best to write the new chapters as fast as I can**. But for now, enjoy this new story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or the hints of Eragon! All she does own are the Dragon form and the relationship. Please vote in her poll and READ&REVIEW HER STORIES! Fanart is most welcomed

Ch.2

Aizen stirred as Sasuke and Sakura came up and glared at his bonded, Kakashi tried to ease the tension by cracking a small joke but Sasuke and his little fan girl were not impressed. Kakashi then asked them to introduce themselves causing the Pink haired Banshee to ask "What do you mean Sensei? Could you show us?"

Kakashi sighed then gave his version of the demonstration causing Kaiya to get the giggles at seeing the dumbfound looks on her teammates' faces, they then had their turn and soon came to Kaiya. Kaiya smiled as her turn came and said "I'm Kaiya Uzumaki and I like ramen, training and my companion, Sousuke-kun. Dreams are to become Hokage and the best Rider I can be!"

Sasuke then cruelly asked "So you have a stuffed animal that you call a companion? Pathetic!"

Kaiya just smiled as Aizen raised his head and hissed at the emo for calling him a stuffed toy, her teammates eye went wide and then they started laughing as Sakura said "That's your companion, a tiny little lizard? Bwhahahahaha!"

Aizen growled angrily then jumped to the ground as he spread his wings in an act of aggression, which just made them laugh harder until Aizen tackle them at his full size and pinned them under a taloned paw. Sakura screamed as Sasuke looked ready to faint until Kaiya thought they learned their lesson and called out "Sousuke-kun…let them up, I think they learned their lesson about mocking you."

Both the emo and the banshee were shaking as they stood up and watched the dragon wrap his body around his mistress, the dragon then laid his head in Kaiya's lap and for all appearances, went to sleep. Kaiya then started scratching behind the dragon's crown like crest of horns causing the dragon to purr loudly, Sasuke then demanded "Where do you get a dragon, Dobe?"

Kaiya sighed and said "It's none of your business, Teme!"

Sakura then screeched at Kaiya, "That dragon should belong to Sasuke, not some worthless nobody like you!"

Kaiya managed to grab Sousuke's neck as he made to lunge for the pink haired girl and calm him down, Kakashi told the other two to shut their mouths and listen to what he had to tell them while Kaiya calmed down her companion. The resounding yells from Sasuke and Sakura had Aizen growling viciously as he asked "_**Kaiya, are you sure I can't roast them yet**_?"

She sighed and said "Remember what Oji-san said? We don't exactly know if you'll be able to breathe fire…you could have a totally different power than that."

Aizen let out a small growl as Sakura and Sasuke then started arguing with Kakashi about the test, he then watched as Kakashi told them where to meet him in the morning and at what time. The former Anbu captain then disappeared while Kaiya gently climbed on to Aizen's back and told her teammates that she would see them in the morning; Aizen then launched himself into the air as they headed for the training grounds they used to train….

One hour later…

Aizen watched as Kaiya practiced her hand to hand with some help from him by correcting her gently on her stance, he then whipped his head and snapped at an Anbu that had just appeared behind him. The Ninja jumped back in surprise and yelped as they fell to the ground, Kaiya came running over and calmed Aizen down as she asked what the Anbu was doing there. The Anbu then stood and told her that the council requested her presence along with her animal companion, Kaiya sighed then asked Aizen to return to his hatchling size so they could get the council meeting over and done with. Aizen sighed and nodded as he focused and shrank his size so he could sit on his mistress's shoulder, they then were gently transported to the Council room where she noticed it was only the Civilian council in the room at the moment. She nodded to them and quietly waited as the rest of the council came with the hokage who all looked confused. That's when she knew there was going to be trouble…

Kaiya had a headache about three hours later from all the yelling in the room about how she didn't deserve Sousuke-kun as her Companion and that Sasuke would be the better owner of such "Powerful and rare Creature." She finally had enough and looked at the Hokage who was being ignored as he nodded at her; she then motioned for the Ninja in the room to cover their ears as she nodded to Aizen while covering her own ears. Aizen smirked then jumped to the floor as he became the size of a Draft horse and let out a loud roar causing the civilians to look at the Shingami turned Dragon in absolute fear. He snarled at them causing more than one Civilian to piss themselves while Sarutobi smirked and said "As I was TRYING to say, Kaiya and Sousuke are bound for life to each other. To kill or Separate them, WILL kill them. Far as I'm concerned, Sasuke Uchiha has done nothing to earn everything you hand to him on a whim and he certainly wasn't chosen by Sousuke-san to be a dragon rider! So that's ENOUGH with this nonsense!"

The civilian council made to argue when Aizen let out a low intimidating growl at them causing them to back off, Kaiya was trying hard not to laugh as she and Aizen were dismissed and she hurried out of the room with Aizen. They made it to the lobby before Kaiya broke down in giggles as she said "Did you see the look on their faces when you roared at them? It was Priceless!"

Aizen did have to admit that it was pretty funny and let out a slight hissing sound that meant he was amused, Kaiya smiled as Sarutobi caught up and asked her to come to his office as he had found something among the fourth's possessions that the fourth wanted her to have. Her and Aizen looked at each other in surprise then followed the hokage to his office, Kaiya was asked to sit down as he handed her a slightly smaller than the egg Aizen hatched from, egg. Their eyes went wide as the egg started hatching as soon as her hands touched it, Sarutobi watched in shock as he said "I don't think there has ever been a Dragon Rider that bonded to TWO dragons in all of history."

Suddenly the egg broke open to reveal a dragon hatchling with black scales tipped in silver and an orange mane, he blinked his honey brown colored eyes up at them then chirped in confusion…

Ichigo looked up at the people staring down at him when he noticed the dragon on the Girl's left was staring at him in shock, he recognized the eyes and chirped in alarm as he said "_**Aizen? Is that you**_?"

Aizen nodded in shock as he asked softly "_**Kurosaki, what happened for you to be reborn as a Dragon**_?"

"_**Yamamoto trick all of us into thinking he was dead and killed my family…He then cursed me and some of the others with the same curse you have only the rest of us don't have a human night**_."

"_**So Yamamoto is still alive**_?"

"_**No, we managed to kill him before the curse took hold**_…"

"_**I'm sorry to hear about your family…if I had been more through in making sure he was dead**_…"

"_**What's done is done…no use crying over spilt milk**_."

Kaiya listened sadly then picked up Ichigo and hugged him gently as she said "I'm sorry you had to go through that…"

Two days later after passing the test barely…

Aizen watched as Kaiya did the same thing with Ichigo to get him to fly like she had done with him; the slightly smaller dragon was then gently tossed in to the air as he quickly gained altitude. Ichigo then came down after his transformation to the same size as Aizen and found that Kaiya had passed out again as her body had matured a little bit more, making her look like she was sixteen. Both Aizen and Ichigo nuzzled her to wake her up as she groaned; she then sat up and looked herself over with a sigh as she said "Great, now I need new clothes again…"

Two hours later…

Kaiya had gotten her new clothes from a store her adoptive grandfather had suggested, she also went grocery shopping while she could and stocked up on food for her and her companions. Ichigo looked around the village with distain as he heard the whispers about the girl he had bonded to; needless to say, both he and Aizen were fed up with the civilians' treatment of Kaiya. They were walking down the street when Kaiya was hit in the head by a small rock; Aizen noticed a random civilian picking up another rock as they were surrounded, him and Ichigo then jumped to the ground as the first rock flew only to hit Aizen's side. The now full size dragons roared as one causing the villagers to run as they protected Kaiya from the thrown rocks being thrown at them…

The next day…

Aizen and Ichigo stayed with Kakashi as Sasuke, Sakura and Kaiya chased down the demon Cat Tora, They could hear Kaiya's giggles as Sasuke and Sakura were scratched to hell then they heard her call to Tora gently as the cat hopped into her arms with a loud resonating purr. She walked back to Kakashi with a smile as her teammates grumbled while following her, Aizen and Ichigo greeted her happily and flew on to her shoulders as team seven headed back to return Tora.

Kakashi sighed as Sasuke exploded at the hokage and asked for a higher ranked mission causing Kaiya to smack Sasuke upside the head as Kakashi told him to show respect towards the hokage. The hokage then asked "Kakashi, do you think your team can handle a C rank mission?"

Kakashi sighed and said "aside from Sasuke and Sakura refusing to work together with Kaiya, I think we can handle a small one."

Sarutobi nodded then called in the client who was named Tazuna, the man then proceeded to insult Sasuke and Sakura while Kaiya giggled at the looks on their faces. Kakashi then told them to pack for the journey and meet him and the client at the gates in two hours, Kaiya nodded and hurried out the door to her apartment so she could pack. Aizen and Ichigo watched as she ran around the room trying to remember if she had left anything important behind, finally they were ready to go as they headed out the door and to the gates…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: **Ok Listen Up! For those that have not read my Profile, My computer was attacked by a Virus and it WIPED EVERYTHING off my UBS stick. So that means all those new chapters I had started? GONE! WIPED OUT! So I'm trying my best to write the new chapters as fast as I can**. But for now, enjoy this new story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or the hints of Eragon! All she does own are the Dragon form and the relationship. Please vote in her poll and READ&REVIEW HER STORIES! Fanart is most welcomed

Ch.3

Kaiya walked beside Kakashi as her teammates walked ahead of them, she then stopped and looked around as she said "Something's wrong…"

Kakashi looked at Kaiya as her dragon like orbs narrowed while looking down the road; Kakashi squinted and saw what she was sensing, Kaiya gently drew a Kunai as they passed the puddle that was setting off Kaiya's warning bells in her head as Aizen and Ichigo tensed on her shoulders. As soon as the group passed the puddle, two men slipped out and Kaiya quickly blocked their attack after the two attacked Kakashi. She snarled as she did a roundhouse kick to the one guy's chest to push him back only to have the other one come after her, Aizen tackled the man at his true size and pinned him down while Ichigo protected Kaiya.

Kakashi then snuck up behind the remaining guy and knocked him out while Aizen dragged his companion to a tree where they tied both of them up. Kakashi then got them to spill who they were after as Kaiya scratched behind her dragons' horns to calm them down…

Kaiya smiled as they decided to continue the mission and hurried on their way, they soon reached Wave Country and had piled into the boat to head across the water. They were half way when Sakura said loudly "That's a huge bridge!"

The boatman hissed at her to shut up before they were caught causing Kakashi to sigh along with Kaiya, they were soon on the other side and heading towards the house when a man wearing a grey muscle shit and Camouflage pants attacked them. Kaiya watched as her sensei was captured and quickly asked Aizen to charge the guy while she distracted him; Aizen realized what she was doing and smirked as he flew into the air before Zabuza saw him. Kaiya grinned and told Ichigo to stay with the client as she dashed out on to the water and made it look like she was going to attack Zabuza, Kakashi then watched as she jumped back at the last minute while Aizen tackled the man into the water with a loud roar. Zabuza managed to get to the shore with Aizen and Kakashi following him, Kakashi and Zabuza then quickly finished their battle just as a senbon needle lodged itself in Zabuza's neck suddenly.

A Hunter Nin appeared and gave some spiel about being after Zabuza when Kaiya realized what was wrong and yelled "The hunter Nin is a fake!"

With that, the two got away as Kakashi collapsed causing Kaiya to sigh, she softly asked Aizen if he would mind carrying their sensei to the house. Aizen nodded and then managed to get Kakashi on to his back as they walked towards the house that Tazuna lived in. When Kakashi woke up, he groaned in pain and noticed Kaiya sleeping with her back up against Aizen's side. The Dragon had his head in her lap and was purring softly as he slept, Ichigo was lying down on Kaiya's right side as he watched the door. Kakashi chuckled at the sight of the two dragons being so protective then sat up as Tazuna's daughter came in with some soup, she looked at him then smiled as she told "You have a very dedicated student…the other two tried to snoop in your stuff for Jutsu, I think but she stopped them and has been protecting the room since."

Kaiya then started to stir from her slumber as Aizen lifted his head with a yawn and blinked the sleep from his eyes, Kakashi smiled as Kaiya noticed that he was up and smiled as she said "Thank god, you're awake! I don't know how long I could deal those two trying to get in here and stopping them."

Kakashi eye-smiled and then told her that he would be fine and that she could send them in so he could punish them for what they tried to do. Kaiya grinned then opened the door as Aizen shrank his size, to reveal her teammates falling into the room from where they had been trying to listen at the door. Kaiya then left with Aizen and Ichigo while Kakashi told them to come in and shut the door.

Kaiya could hear him chewing out her teammates on their disgraceful behavior while he had been sleeping off his Chakra exhaustion; she shivered at his tone and then went to help Tsunami cook dinner to thank for putting up with her teammates' rude behavior towards her. Kakashi then hobbled downstairs with her teammates following and sat down with a sigh as supper was served…

The next day…

Kakashi took them to the woods and said "Today two of you will be climbing trees WITHOUT using your hands while the other does some more complicated Chakra control exercises."

Sasuke began to smirk as he thought he was the one getting the special treatment but had his bubble busted when Kakashi told Kaiya to practice her water walking while he got the other two up to par. Kaiya nodded and then began walking on the nearby pond, Sasuke demanded to learn what she was learning only to get a chew out about Him not being in charge and Kakashi was the Sensei, not Sasuke. Kaiya wanted to laugh but she kept her urge to herself as she focused on her exercise.

Later that Night at supper…

Kaiya tried to ignore Inari's whining but when he said that she didn't know what a hard life would be; she snapped and yelled at him about some of the less traumatizing stuff about her life that she had gone through. She then ran out of the house with tears pouring down her face and ran to a somewhat large clearing she had found when exploring, she sank to her butt under a large tree and began to cry as she tried to get her emotions under control. She then felt a gentle nuzzle on her arms and lifted her head to find Aizen and Ichigo had followed her, she smiled through her tears as her companions wrapped themselves around her and nuzzled her comfortingly.

The next morning…

Haku was walking and picking up herbs for her master when she came across the two dragons and their Mistress, she paused as she decided to leave the girl alone for now then reached out gently and said "Hey, you're going to catch a cold out here!"

The two dragons and their mistress stirred as Haku pulled back and watched, Kaiya looked at her and smiled as she asked "You're the hunter Nin with Zabuza, aren't you?"

Haku froze at that as the dragons cut off her escape and she softly asked "Are you going to kill me or take me prisoner?"

Kaiya laughed and said "No but I was going to see if Gatou doesn't hold his end of the deal up if you two wanted to come to Konoha …"

Haku looked at her in shock and then smiled as she told Kaiya that she would talk to Zabuza when she finished gathering herbs, Kaiya smiled then offered to help as a friend causing Haku to smile and nod. Haku was impressed by Kaiya's knowledge of healing plants when they stumbled upon something strange, Kaiya gasped at the frost covered clearing despite it being summer while Haku softly asked "What could have caused this?"

It was Kaiya who saw the culprit and told Haku who was able to pick it up, Suddenly what Haku thought was a strange shiny Stone, began to crack as she heard soft chirping from inside. It suddenly hatched into a pure white dragon that had a tinge of Ice blue to the edge of its scales and had beautiful icy green eyes that looked around in confusion…

Toushiro looked around in confusion as he tried to remember what happened, it suddenly came back to him and he chirped in alarm as he looked up at the Human holding him in her hands. He then noticed the other two dragons and their reiatsu causing him to ask in disbelief "_**AIZEN? ICHIGO? Is that you**_?"

They both nodded as Toushiro felt a gentle hand touch his head while a brief moment of pain happened between them, Haku then noticed a mark on her hand of a dragon surrounding a snowflake. Kaiya grinned and said "Looks like you joined the ranks of Dragon-riders!"

Haku looked at her in shock along with Toushiro then smiled as she asked "So you mean…that you're a dragon rider? My mother used to tell me stories about them that were passed down in the family…"

Kaiya nodded and then said "And you are too now!"

Meanwhile their dragons had already filled in Toushiro on what was happening causing the pint sized former Captain to sigh, Kaiya then noticed the time and told Haku that she had to head back but that if they decided to take her up on the offer, to meet them in on east side of the bridge within two days…

The next day…

Kaiya had bridge duty and had her shadow clones watching out for trouble when Haku and Zabuza stumbled out of the bushes covered in blood and a knocked out Toushiro in Haku's arms. Haku looked at her and said "Is that offer still good? Gatou tried to kill us for taking too long to recover…"

Kaiya growled angrily at that and sent one of her Clones for Kakashi as she helped them across the bridge and began to treat their wounds the best she could. Kakashi soon came and she explained what happened to them and that they wanted to join Konoha, Kakashi smiled and said "I'll clear them then we'll go from there on how to deal with Gatou."

Kaiya nodded and helped Haku to the house while Kakashi helped Zabuza, Aizen and Ichigo were asked to guard the bridge while they were gone and they kept an eye out for trouble. Kaiya soon returned with some of their Favorite jerky and told them that she would take over while they ate; Aizen and Ichigo purred happily then gently took the jerky from her as they quickly finished it and then decided to hunt so they could have a little break to get some energy out…

Two days later…

Haku was yelping with joy as she flew with Toushiro, Kaiya and Aizen over the ocean, Toushiro was glad he was no longer a hatchling and was enjoying being able to fly again. Aizen then smirked and roared a challenge as he shot ahead causing Kaiya to laugh, she and Haku clung tight to their Companions' manes as they raced each other back to the clearing near the house. Kakashi was waiting for them and smiled as he asked "How was your first Flight, Haku-san?"

Haku had flushed cheeks from the wind as she said happily "It was amazing! I never felt so free before…"

Toushiro nuzzled her and then returned to his small size at the same time as Aizen, they made their way up to their Owners' shoulder and draped themselves around their neck. Ichigo then flew into the clearing as he chirped that Supper was ready, Haku and Kaiya laughed as they then started running and passed Sasuke and Sakura who were finishing their falling…I mean… tree walking exercises. The two of them glared at Kaiya and Haku as they ran past, they then lost their focus as Kakashi surprised them from behind and fell about five feet on to their asses. Kakashi tried not to laugh as he said "If you two are done playing in the dirt, it's time for supper."

That night…

Haku, Kaiya, Aizen, Ichigo and Toushiro were on the roof, stargazing when they all saw a shooting star, they each made a wish at Kaiya's urging and then they all watched as more shooting stars filled the sky. They knew that tomorrow was when Gatou would make his move so they head inside as the meteor shower ended and went to sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: **Ok Listen Up! For those that have not read my Profile, My computer was attacked by a Virus and it WIPED EVERYTHING off my UBS stick. So that means all those new chapters I had started? GONE! WIPED OUT! So I'm trying my best to write the new chapters as fast as I can**. But for now, enjoy this new story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or the hints of Eragon! All she does own are the Dragon form and the relationship. Please vote in her poll and READ&REVIEW HER STORIES! Fanart is most welcomed

Ch.4

Haku and Kaiya went back to back as they fought off Gatou's bandits while Zabuza and Kakashi worked as a team to cut down the numbers, Sasuke and Sakura were tied up after trying to kill Kaiya and Haku during the beginning of the fight and were about to be killed when Ichigo, Aizen and Toushiro appeared and roared at the men. Needless to say, the cowards ran for it with wet spots on the front of their pants as Ichigo snorted and dove into the fray along with the other two dragons. The tides turned with the dragons' help and soon all that remained of the bandits were the ones guarding the troublemaker himself.

Toushiro, Aizen and Ichigo blocked off the bridge at either end as Gatou tried to make a run for it while Kakashi and Zabuza made to take him out. Kaiya watched with very little problems as they killed the business man and then went to take care of the rest of the bandits when they saw the villagers standing in the way. Kaiya laughed as the bandits then ran off by diving off the bridge in to the water below, she then sank to her knees in exhaustion with Haku while their dragon/dragons came over and checked on them. Aizen nuzzled Kaiya with a worried look as he asked "_**Kaiya are you alright**_?"

"I'm fine but if you want, scare the crap out of my so-called teammates. They tried to kill me and Haku."

"_**THEY WHAT**_?!"

Aizen, Ichigo and Toushiro were pissed and turned to the two tied up children as they started growling, both preteens' eyes opened wide and began to struggle as the dragons approached with Anger in their eyes while Kakashi watched in the distance. Kaiya watched as Sasuke was whacked with Aizen's tail upside the head while Ichigo and Toushiro were terrifying Sakura by snapping their jaws at her, Kaiya snickered then whistled as she yelled "Alright, you three! That's enough tormenting for now…"

They all turned and gave her and Haku looks of "Why should we?" and Kaiya said "Because they still have to face the Hokage about their actions…"

The three dragons then backed off as they understood and gave toothy grins at the two easily frightened preteens, both Sakura and Sasuke were trembling from what they perceived as an attack on them while Kakashi walked over and asked if they were going to behave now. They both responded with some rather rude words causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow and tell them that just for those words, they would remain tied up and would be carted home instead of walking so they could get their punishment from the Hokage. Sasuke then tried to say something only to have a band of ice cover his mouth as it also happened to Sakura, Haku then looked at Toushiro who winked at her for grasping the lesson so well causing the girl to smirk.

Two days later…

The bridge was finally finished and the Konoha Nin and their two new recruits head back to Konoha, Haku was busy chatting with Kaiya about different medical plants when they reached the gates. Kakashi explained why Zabuza and his Adopted Daughter were there causing the guards to usher them through, they then made their way to the Hokage tower and were ushered into the Hokage's office where they debriefed him on the mission.

Sarutobi looked at Kaiya with a smile and said "Kaiya, you'll be Zabuza and Haku's guide for around Konoha for now. Now why don't you show them to your Apartment building and the apartment they will live in, beside you?"

Kaiya nodded and led the way out of the room as the Hokage turned a steely gaze on Sasuke and Sakura, they were leaving the hallway when they could hear Sarutobi chewing out the two for their actions on the mission. Kaiya easily led them through the village while ignoring the whispers and stares that were directed at her, Haku noticed and glared along with Zabuza and Toushiro at the people that were disrespecting her friend causing the people to back away from the frosty glares. They soon reached the apartment where Kaiya showed them to the apartment that would be theirs, Zabuza and Haku thanked her then went inside to rest while Kaiya decided to go flying with Ichigo since Aizen was tired and had gone to lay down.

One hour later…

Ichigo barrel rolled over top the village as Kaiya laughed while clinging tight to his mane, Kaiya felt so free in the sky as they continued to fly around and sighed happily. Ichigo turned his head slightly and smiled at the girl he was starting to see as a little sister, she beamed back at him when they noticed the sun going down and decided to head back to the apartment. Kaiya walked into her room with Ichigo on her shoulder and found a 16 year old cocoa haired boy lying on the bed like an Animal, She bit back a yelp as she realized who it was and blushed when she realized he had no clothes on. She gently walked over and shook his shoulder as she grabbed a towel, Aizen yawned and blinked up at his mistress only to realize that it was dark and there was no moonlight shining into the room as usual.

Aizen squeaked as she shyly turned her head away while he sat up and then handed him the towel, Aizen thanked her in relief and then said "This…is…rather awkward."

Kaiya giggled then told him that there were some male clothing she had bought to have just in case something like this happened, she then told him the drawer the clothes were in and left the room so he could change in peace. Aizen came out a few minutes later to find her watching TV; he sat beside her in nothing but sweatpants, Kaiya looked at him with a soft smile then yawned as she laid her head on his shoulder causing Aizen to tense slightly. Kaiya didn't notice as her eyes got heavy after about ten minutes and fell into a peaceful sleep, Aizen sighed and gently picked her up bridal style to carry to the room. Kaiya then cuddled closer to him with a small smile on her face as she said sleepily "Warm…"

Aizen blushed as Ichigo watched in amusement while Aizen carried her into the bedroom, Ichigo followed and watched as Kaiya refused to let go of Aizen in her sleep. Aizen was amused as she gave a soft whine once he managed to get her to let go and placed her on the bed, he then headed to the couch for the night when he realized there were no extra blankets in the chilly apartment. Ichigo was watching in amusement as Aizen slipped silently back into the room, the younger dragon than asked "_**So…not sleeping on the couch**_?"

Aizen shot a playful glare at him and said softly "Bite me!""

"_**When and where**_?"

Aizen then just chuckled and said "February 31st on the ass."

Ichigo snickered and curled up as he yawned while he quickly drifted to sleep; Aizen then slipped under the blanket and lay down. He yawned and drifted to sleep quickly; he woke around 2 in the morning to a weight on his chest and found that Kaiya had snuggled up to him with her head lying on his chest. Aizen smiled sadly and smoothed Kaiya's hair from her face, he then whispered "Sweet dreams, Kaiya…"

Two weeks passed and Kaiya was given Haku as a teammate to replace Sakura who was being punished along with Sasuke. The two girls worked well together as they did the D-ranked missions they were assigned, Kakashi smiled as they finished their latest mission then sighed as he told them that Sasuke was rejoining the team while Sakura was being punished still. Both girls groaned at that bit of news causing Kakashi to say "I know how you feel but like it or not…Sasuke is rejoining the team for now."

Kaiya and Haku were then dismissed after they finished their mission and reported to the Hokage, the two friends then whistled once they got outside as Aizen and Toushiro landed in front of them. Aizen cooed softly as he could tell that Kaiya was a little stressed along with Haku, the girls quickly got on to their companions' backs and were soon in the air as they headed to their training grounds…

The next day…

Kaiya sighed as she tried to ignore Sasuke's whining when Kakashi finally showed up, he then gave some forms to them for the Chunin exams and told them that there would be no missions or training for that day. Kaiya sighed in relief at getting away from Sasuke while Haku smirked and said "So do we go?"

Kaiya nodded in amusement as Sasuke then said "It'll be my chance to get off this team of losers…"

Aizen, Ichigo and Toushiro raised their heads at that comment as Aizen let out a soft snarl at the emo, Sasuke paled then hurried off as he said "Later losers."

Kaiya snickered as she walked over and scratched behind Aizen's horns while Ichigo laid back down, Aizen and Toushiro nuzzled their mistresses then shrank their size so they could sit on their shoulders. Ichigo raised his head and sighed as he got in a lazy manner; he walked over and nuzzled Kaiya as he told her that he was going to go sun himself in the usual spot if she needed him. The Girls laughed and nodded when Konohamaru came running towards them with his two best friends Udon and Moegi, they managed to stop before crashing into them and asked "Nee-chan, can you guys play Ninja with us?"

Haku, Toushiro and Aizen looked at Kaiya who sighed and nodded as she said "You guys got a 10 second head start!"

The three took off running as Aizen knew the routine by now and took to the sky with a soft laugh, Toushiro followed with an amused look as Haku and Kaiya took off after the younger kids. They had been playing for an hour when Konohamaru accidently bumped into a strange looking kid wearing makeup, the kid then hosted Konohamaru up by his shirt collar and threatened him. Kaiya stepped forward and snarled for the kid to drop the Hokage's grandson or she would get her companion to come down.

The kid laughed and said "What, you have a scary hawk for your Companion? I'm shaking in my shoes."

Kaiya smirked as she and Haku whistled sharply, the kid kept laughing until he felt something tap his shoulder and turned around to see two mouths filled with sharp teeth. He screamed and fainted dead away as Kaiya smirked while the blond that was with the kid started laughing, she then said "I like you! What's your name?"

"Kaiya Uzumaki and the dragon with the Chocolate brown mane is Sousuke…"

"I'm Temari; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kaiya then smiled and said "You going to introduce us to your third teammate who is hidden in the tree to our left?"

Temari looked surprised as did the red head that appeared in a swirl of sand, she smiled at him and asked "So what is your name?"

The red head looked at her in surprise as she held a hand out to him; he then smiled softly and said "My name is Gaara of the Sand…Kaiya-san."

She grinned and asked if he was hungry because she had some money and could take them to the best ramen stand in town, Gaara nodded and fell into step beside her as her dragon shrank its size and landed on her shoulder. They engaged in soft conversation as Temari followed in shocked amusement, Gaara had to admit that he felt comfortable with Kaiya and Haku which was weird for him. Kaiya grinned as the Ramen Stand came into view and called a greeting to Ayame; the older girl looked up and smiled as she greeted the preteens then asked what they would have.

Gaara was soon chuckling at Kaiya's antics with his sister and Haku; Temari couldn't help but smile at seeing her brother relax a bit as Kaiya engaged him in typical preteen conversation about their favorite things. Temari then thought about what was going to happen at the Chunin exams and sighed; Kaiya heard it and blinked as she asked if something was wrong. Temari shook her head with a small smile then asked "So when do you think our older brother is going to find us?"

"You mean the guy who fainted like a pansy? Probably within the next 10 minutes…"

Sure enough, the eldest sand sibling joined them but sat far away from his brother, Kaiya and Haku; Kaiya grinned and said "So you finally joined us?"

The older boy growled at her but backed off when Aizen raised his head and snarled softly, Kaiya giggled and reached up to scratch behind his crest of horns when Gaara then asked "How did you meet your dragon?"

Kaiya told him the story about Sousuke and Ichigo and how she came across them, Gaara listened in surprise as Kaiya smiled and said "I would do anything for Sousuke, Ichigo and the few friends I have…"

The next two days were spent with Gaara and his team so they could show them the sights, Kaiya grinned as the third day dawned and her team headed to the Chunin exams, unaware that their lives would forever change that day…


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: **Ok Listen Up! For those that have not read my Profile, My computer was attacked by a Virus and it WIPED EVERYTHING off my UBS stick. So that means all those new chapters I had started? GONE! WIPED OUT! So I'm trying my best to write the new chapters as fast as I can**. But for now, enjoy this new story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or the hints of Eragon! All she does own are the Dragon form and the relationship. Please vote in her poll and READ&REVIEW HER STORIES! Fanart is most welcomed

Ch.5

Kaiya, Haku, Sakura and Sasuke walked into the exam room to see quite a few teams from all over the Elemental countries, the teams turned and stare at Kaiya and Haku as they had their Dragons/Dragon on their shoulders. Kaiya and Haku just smiled and walked over to Gaara who actually smiled at seeing them, the three started talking while Sasuke was forced to endure Sakura and Ino arguing over him. The other members of Rookie Nine looked at the two fan girls arguing and shook their heads, Kaiya then noticed Hinata looked nervous and called her over, Garra gave the girl who was obvious a close friend to Kaiya, a smile to comfort her. Hinata blushed but smiled back shyly, Ichigo then raised his head as he looked at a Slivery white haired boy and hissed when he tried to approach them. Kaiya then placed her hand on his head gently to calm him down when Aizen suddenly hissed at the boy to along with Toushiro, Kaiya and Haku quickly got them to be quiet when the Silvery white haired then said "You have interesting Nin-Animal partners..."

Kaiya realized he was fishing for information and said "Yes, well we've certainly bonded since we hatched and trained them."

Aizen looked at her curiously along with Ichigo at what she was doing when the boy introduced himself as Kabuto, Kaiya just smiled and introduced herself along with Haku and Hinata when Kabuto made a remark about the Village of Sound being brand new and not very well-known causing him to be attacked by the Sound Village Genin. The fight was soon interrupted by the examiner for the first part of the exams and Ibiki barked at everyone to sit down where they had their name on the chair. Kaiya sighed as she did as asked with Aizen wrapped around her shoulders and Ichigo perched on her head, Ibiki then told the Genin in the room to flip their test over and begin their paper test. Kaiya took one look and gently reached across her mental bond with her Bonded Dragons as she asked "_Guys...Think you can help me out_?"

Aizen looked at the test and winced as he said across the mental bond, "_Ouch...those are some tough questions for a simple Paper test. But I think I can help you through them_."

Kaiya sighed in relief as her and Aizen worked through the problems with some difficulties but they quickly got them done, they then waited quietly for the tenth question where Ibiki then told them that if they didn't take the question they wouldn't be able to become Chunin. Kaiya watched as a few teams dropped out then she slammed her hand down as she stood up and gave a speech that she wouldn't back down from a challenge just because it seemed impossible or hard to accomplish. Ibiki looked at her in surprise then looked at the other Chunin as he asked if they all were going to stay as he thought to himself "_She blew all their doubts with such a simple yet empowered speech...She'll be a great leader someday_..."

He waited a few minutes to evaluate the Chunin hopefuls then said "You all...PASS!"

The whole group then said "HUH?"

Ibiki chuckled and told them the true purpose of the test and the purpose of the tenth question as he unraveled his bandana to show the scars he bore from being tortured. Then as he was finishing up his speech, a ball of cloth came through the window and unfurled into a banner as the second Examiner came through and introduced herself as Anko Mitarashi. Ibiki sighed and told her that she was early on her timing as Anko noticed the number of Chunin hopefuls; she laughed and said "You're losing your touch old man, but I can guarantee that the numbers will be cut in half!"

Anko then had the Genin follow her to the biggest forest that they had ever seen; Anko then gave her spiel about her half of the exam and had those sign waivers in case they died in the second half due to how dangerous the forest was. Each team was then assigned to a gate and was told to wait for the signal, Kaiya sighed as she gently oiled some rough patches on Ichigo and Aizen's scales while Haku did Toushiro's. Aizen looked at Kaiya and nuzzled her as he asked "_**Kaiya...what's wrong**_?"

Kaiya sighed and said "I have a bad feeling about this second half for some reason..."

Aizen rumbled in concern as he raised his head and looked at the forest then at his bonded, he nuzzled her again and said "_**Then we'll just be extra careful while we're in there. It may not ease your concern by much but it's all we can do in the situation**_."

Ichigo, Haku and Toushiro agreed as they noticed the guard at the gate was looking at them and said "It is almost time for the signal so I suggest you finish up what you are doing."

Kaiya thanked the guard as they quickly finished oiling the rough patches on their bonded dragons then got ready to head into the forest as the signal sounded and they hurried into the forest...

Meanwhile...

Hinata and her team hurried through the forest when Kiba, Shino and Hinata came across rare and valuable healing herbs with a small alter in the middle of the clearing, the Alter held a beautiful sparkling stone that was a soft ocean teal and Hinata stepped forward as she felt like the stone was calling her. Hinata ignored her teammates calling her name in a worried tone as she made it over to the alter and reached out to grab the stone, she had just touched the stone when her teammates came up behind her and started to scold her when the Stone suddenly cracked! Hinata blinked in shock with her teammates as the "Stone" continued to crack open then crumbled to reveal a soft ocean teal baby dragon with dark ocean blue eyes!

Unohana looked around with a confused look on her face when she noticed the three humans towering over her; she blinked in shock as the girl reached out and gently petted her head when they both felt a flash of pain. Hinata then blinked as she noticed the kanji for medicine with a dragon like shape surrounding it on her hand, Unohana then tried walking over only to stumble over her taloned...paws? She chirped in confusion as her bonded...partner scooped her up and said "Let's find Kaiya, she might be able to help me with this little one."

Kiba and Shino agreed and they set off after Hinata gather quite a few of the herbs from the clearing...

Meanwhile with Neji's team...

Neji and his team had just agreed to split up when they caught the scent of Cherry blossoms on the wind and it smelled quite close to them despite it being the wrong season for cherry blossoms. Neji and his team then split up as Neji headed in the direction of the smell and he found a grove of Cherry Blossom trees in full bloom with what looked like a small alter carved in the largest Cherry blossom tree. Neji walked towards it and looked inside the alter to find a black and pale cherry blossom pink Stone, he reached in and touched the stone as he activated his bloodline to find the stone was actually an egg! Neji started when the egg started to hatch after he touched it and watched in surprise as a baby dragon tumbled out of the egg that was pitch black with pale cherry blossom pink on the edge of its scales, the little dragon looked up after shaking its head to clear away the cobwebs...

Byakuya let out a squeaky yelp as he saw the human looking down at him then tried to back away only to trip as one of his new wings got caught underneath his front right paw. Byakuya blinked in shock as he looked at his body when he felt himself being picked up by the human and a small flash of pain. Neji and Byakuya looked at each other then Neji gently placed Byakuya in a pouch after emptying it into another, Byakuya stuck his head out and chirped sullenly at his new form as Neji then hurried off to find his teammates.

Meanwhile back with Kaiya and her team...

Kaiya cursed as a huge gust of wind caught her and her bonded dragons, it blew them a good few miles away from their teammates and Kaiya hit the ground with a large thump as Aizen and Ichigo quickly managed to get control again of their wings. They quickly landed next to her at full size and nuzzled her all over to make sure she wasn't hurt, Kaiya smiled and sat up as she rubbed both of their muzzles to reassure them that she was fine when they heard hissing behind them and turned to see a Giant Snake! Aizen growled along with Ichigo as they placed themselves in front of Kaiya who took out a Kunai for just in case, the snake then attacked as They worked together to defeat the snake which disappeared in a puff of smoke causing them to recognize it as a summon!

Kaiya cursed and hopped onto Aizen's back as she sent Ichigo to grab Anko because she knew the only other person with the snake Contract was Orochimaru the Snake Sannin! Aizen flew through the trees as fast as he could towards where they last saw their teammates, they soon heard the sound of fighting and Aizen quickly let out a loud roar as Orochimaru jumped to avoid getting bitten by the Former Shingami turned dragon. Toushiro was panting as he guarded an injured and unconscious Haku and Sasuke was busy taking a quick breather do to the distraction that Kaiya and Aizen provided, Orochimaru then managed to land a hit on Aizen's wing with a strong fire Jutsu on the tender membrane between the "Fingers" of his left wing. Kaiya yelped as her and Aizen quickly landed and she then charged the Sannin to distract him causing Aizen to look scared for her.

Kaiya did her best as she defended the best she could against the snake like man when she growled and called on the Kyubbi's chakra to give her a boost, The Sannin's eyes went wide as he was suddenly hard pressed to defend against her and he hissed angrily. Kaiya knew she couldn't hold out much longer when she was caught by surprise and pinned to a tree, Orochimaru then hit her in the stomach with a five pronged seal before Aizen could help her and dropped towards the ground as Aizen caught her before she hit the ground. Orochimaru then bit Sasuke on the neck and disappeared into the forest, Sakura was the only one awake and she moved her teammates with the help of Toushiro and Aizen as Ichigo caught up and asked Aizen "_**What happened to Kaiya**_?!"

Aizen let out a low snarl and told him what happened as the group found a hollow in the base of a tree, Aizen and Toushiro quickly dropped the knocked out children in the hollow cavern then laid with Ichigo outside the door to help Sakura guard her teammates. By the time Morning came, Sakura was exhausted but bound and determined to show Sasuke she was a proper ninja. Aizen then suddenly raised his head with the other two dragons and looked towards the bushes on their left as they all growled as one, Sakura quickly tensed as the three sound Genin from before came out of the bushes and demanded to fight Sasuke. Sakura then told him that she wouldn't allow them to hurt Sasuke causing the Sound team to attack her just before Rock Lee showed up.

*Everything goes cannon from here!*

Kaiya sighed as her other two team members ignored her and Haku who was still unconscious, they hurried towards the tower with their scrolls and while Sakura tried to figure out the puzzle on the wall, Kaiya sighed and opened the scrolls. Sakura yelled at her that they weren't supposed to open the scrolls when Kaiya calmly pointed out "The examiner said we couldn't open the scrolls UNTIL we reached the tower, why would she say that unless we are supposed to open them to complete the puzzle?"

They heard a chuckle from where the scrolls were and they turned to see Iruka standing there, Kaiya smiled at her honorary big brother and then said "Iruka-sensei, did we pass the second half?"

Iruka nodded as Kaiya smiled in relief then told them to head to the stadium where they would begin the third part of the Chunin exams in about 2-3hours, Kaiya and the others nodded as Haku finally stirred on Toushiro's back and said "Oh god, what the hell hit me? I have a headache the size of Konoha..."

Kaiya then gently used a small healing Jutsu on her sister figure causing the Haku to sigh in relief as her headache disappeared, they then headed to the Stadium where they listened to the Hokage talk about the true purpose of the exams and then listened to the third examiner who told them that these were going to preliminary rounds to see who would make it to the finals. Kaiya then noticed Hinata coming over as Sasuke fought his match below, Hinata then asked to have a word alone with Kaiya and her Nin-animals causing Kaiya to blink and nod. They hurried away from everyone to where Neji was waiting impatiently and Kaiya asked why they needed to talk to her when Ichigo and Aizen sniffed the air, Hinata then gently opened her one pouch on her left hip while Neji opened his right one to reveal the dragons that had hatched for them.

Unohana and Byakuya blinked at the sudden light when they heard a familiar but very welcomed voice say "_**No...Fucking...Way! Byakuya, Unohana...is that you**_?"

The two new dragons looked up to find Kaiya looking at them in surprise as did the two dragons on her shoulders, Unohana blinked as she asked "_**Aizen? Kurosaki-san? Is that really you**_?"

The two dragons nodded as Byakuya then chirped in annoyance and said "_**Just what happened to us? The last thing I remember was Yamamoto...doing that curse at us...**_"

Ichigo and Aizen explained and then Ichigo realized something that he could hold over Byakuya's head for a little bit until Byakuya took his first flight, Byakuya realized what he was thinking and gave a cute squeaky growl at Ichigo. Ichigo just grinned and said "_**Right now this is too good to pass up but I promise I'll lay off once you gain your first flight...Shorty**_!"

Unohana giggled at the nickname while Aizen shook his head in amusement, Kaiya half listened the Dragons' playful banter as she explained about the Dragon riders and that Neji and Hinata had now joined the ranks. Neji was the one to ask "Our new companions are more than that, aren't they?"

Kaiya nodded but said "Right now isn't the time or place to talk about it, come by my place after and I'll explain in more detail."

Just then Hinata and Neji's names came up so they made their way down to the floor where Hinata put up a good battle but lost to Neji. Kaiya watched as the roulette started again and landed on her name along with Kiba's, Kaiya grinned as she made her way to the stadium floor along with Kiba and his Nin-dog Akamaru. Kaiya then battled her friend as she almost lost but quickly managed turn the tide of battle by using a stink bomb on Kiba and Akamaru. Everybody was surprised by the outcome and everyone applauded as Kaiya offered her hand to her friend to help him, Kiba grinned and grabbed her hand as she pulled him up then they headed for the waiting stand where the other Genin were.

*The other fights are pretty much Cannon...Haku wins her match though against some random Genin*

Sarutobi grinned as he looked at the crowd of Genin and then told them that the finals were in one month so that they could train for the upcoming event, he then dismissed them and watched as Kaiya and Haku decided to show off after some foreign Genin remarked that their "Lizards" wouldn't be much help in a fight.

Kaiya grinned as Aizen then took his true size causing the foreign Ninja to gape in shock while Kaiya easily hopped onto his back; Ichigo then took his true size and walked over to Neji as he offered his back to the older boy. Neji nodded and climbed on as Byakuya poked his head out of his rather comfy pouch, the three dragons then launched themselves into the sky causing Sarutobi to chuckled at the dumbfound looks on most of the foreign Genin's faces.

Kaiya then had Ichigo drop Neji off at his and Hinata's family compound while she went and got her apartment ready for the four visitors she was sure to have if she knew Hiashi as well as she did. Haku smiled as they landed and headed inside to clean up the apartment...

They just finished setting out the refreshments when Kaiya heard the knock on the door and she opened it to find Neji, Hinata, Hiashi and Hanabi, she invited them in as Hiashi noticed her bonded companions lounging in the large space cleared in the living room. Toushiro was sitting on Haku's shoulder as the six of them sat down and Hiashi asked her to explain about the two dragons and the bonds they formed with his eldest and his nephew. Kaiya sighed and told them that what they were about to learn was considered an S-ranked secret and that they were not to tell anyone about who they Bonded companions used to be.

The explanation took quite a while and Hiashi was impressed that Neji and Hinata had bonded with two strong partners that fit their personalities, he gave a tiny smile and nodded as he said "Thank you for telling us this information, Uzumaki-san."

Kaiya smiled and told them it was no problem then wished them a good night as she promised that she would help Neji and Hinata with getting Unohana and Byakuya ready to fly. She watched them leave and sighed in relief as Aizen nudged her towards the bedroom while saying "_**You're exhausted, Kaiya... go get some sleep**_."

Kaiya nodded as she stifled a yawn then headed into the room where she was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow...


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: **Ok Listen Up! For those that have not read my Profile, My computer was attacked by a Virus and it WIPED EVERYTHING off my UBS stick. So that means all those new chapters I had started? GONE! WIPED OUT! So I'm trying my best to write the new chapters as fast as I can**. But for now, enjoy this new story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or the hints of Eragon! All she does own are the Dragon form and the relationship. Please vote in her poll and READ&REVIEW HER STORIES! Fanart is most welcomed

Ch.6

Three days later...

Neji and Hinata were with Haku and Kaiya at their secret training grounds, Hinata went first as she began to run with Unohana in her hands. The former healer flapped her wings as she was gently tossed into the air and soared into the sky as she felt the heat of her change over take her, Unohana let loose with a loud roar as she headed for the ground where she was met by Hinata. Hinata smiled happily as she rubbed Unohana's head who was purring while Neji and Byakuya took their turn, Byakuya easily made the change and landed beside Ichigo where he gently cuffed the Black and Silver dragon on the head causing their bonded humans to chuckle. Kaiya then grinned and said "You guys want to go flying?"

Hinata realized what she meant and said "But how will we stay on their backs? We don't have anything like the tack that the original Dragon Riders used."

Kaiya laughed and then said "You guys have done Water walking and Tree climbing, right?"

Neji was the first to get it and chuckled as he said "That is a rather ingenious Idea, you practice both control and endurance while having fun."

Hinata then understood and grinned shyly as Unohana helped her up on to her back, Neji got on Byakuya's back while Ichigo yawned and curled up in a sun beam causing Kaiya to laugh as Aizen chuckled. Kaiya then climbed gently on to Aizen's back and the dragons all leapt into the air as Kaiya and Haku whooped with happiness at flying. Hinata was trying not to relax in case she lost control of the Chakra exercise when Unohana looked back at her and said "_**Hinata-chan, Relax...I won't let you fall**_."

Hinata felt all tension leave her body as she began to enjoy the flight over the village, Neji and Byakuya then shot past as Neji whooped in delight. Kaiya and Aizen took the challenge as they raced to catch up to the two, Aizen roared in amusement as they shot ahead of the two males causing Byakuya to tell Neji "_**Hold on Tight**_!"

Neji yelped as he almost went flying into midair despite the warning causing Kaiya to look behind and go wide-eyed at the rapidly approaching dragon, she then asked "Uh...Sousuke? Who was it again that was the fastest out of out of the Captains when Yoruichi left?"

Aizen looked behind and swore vividly at Byakuya's fast approaching form, Kaiya laughed as they swerved to avoid being crashed into and yelled at Byakuya who was looking at them smugly "WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"

Byakuya and Neji looked forward with Wide eyes as they managed to stop and hover before almost hitting a huge tree that had to be one of the older trees in the forests surrounding and inside Konoha. Kaiya, Haku and Hinata asked if they were ok causing Neji to nod while Byakuya sighed and said "_**I should probably get used to Flying first before doing that again**_..."

Unohana then just gave him the look and said "_**That would be wise, Byakuya-san**_..."

Byakuya shuddered slightly and quickly nodded as Neji let out a shiver and thought to himself "_I hope Hinata-sama doesn't learn to do that look_..."

Kaiya then looked up at the darkening sky and said "We should probably head home before Hiashi-sama gets mad about you two being out late..."

Hinata and Neji nodded and followed her back to the training grounds to get Ichigo then they all headed home for the night...

Meanwhile...

Gaara study the scroll he had taken from his mother's trunk since it was addressed to him and his sister, His father couldn't care less about him and his siblings and Gaara knew that when he noticed something strange at the bottom of the scroll. He quickly cut his thumb and pressed it to the seal that was hidden under a Genjutsu, a large icy ocean green stone fell into his lap as Temari came in causing the girl to stop in shock. Temari asked what he was doing when he tossed the scroll to her and said "The scroll's blood seal didn't disappear yet meaning there is something in there for you from our mother..."

Temari blinked then looked and quickly bit her thumb and smeared the blood on the seal to get a dark purple stone with silvery white veins dancing through it. Temari and Garra looked at each other in surprise when they both suddenly looked at their stones that suddenly made a cracking sound, Garra watched in shock as he realized what was happening and said "They're hatching! They're dragon eggs!"

Temari blinked in shock as what he said sunk in and then grinned as she looked at the hatching egg in her arms, they both watched in awe as the two eggs then gave loud cracks and the eggshells fell apart. Temari's dragon was a rich dark purple with a darker purple mane and its scales were tipped in silvery white, the Baby dragon blinked up at her with surprised violet eyes then looked at its taloned paws in disbelief.

Rukia was confused about what happened to her and she couldn't help but wonder where her brother was, she then heard a sleepy voice coming from behind her saying "_**Where am I**_?"

Tia looked around when she noticed her new form and blinked in shock, her icy green eyes looked up at the boy holding her and she couldn't help but smile at him. Gaara looked at his own dragon which had a Blonde mane and scales that matched her eyes; he then noticed a hint of dark gold at the edge of her scales and looked at Temari as he said "We can't let Father know about them...he'll try to turn them into weapons like he did with me."

Tia growled at hearing that and nuzzled his hand causing a brief flash of pain to course through her and Gaara, Gaara then looked at his hand to find a gothic three surrounded by waves and a dragon encircling them. Temari then gasped as her hand was touched by her dragon then raised to her face to see the Kanji for dance surrounded by a dragon marking of her own...

The next day...

Gaara led his sister to Kaiya and Haku's private training grounds through the secret waterfall tunnel while their Dragons perched on their shoulders, Kaiya soon noticed Gaara and Temari and grinned as she took a break from shadow boxing. She walked over and blinked in shock at seeing the two dragon hatchlings, she then started laughing as she said "Well that was unexpected...Welcome to the ranks of the Dragon Riders..."

Temari and Gaara looked confused as she offered to help them help their Hatchlings learn to fly, Kaiya explained and Gaara agreed as Temari decided to watch first before doing it. Kaiya watched as her dragon Partners came from hunting in the forest just as Tia flew into the sky for the first time, Gaara nearly passed out from the surge of energy when Tia then landed in front of him. Tia nuzzled him and softly asked "_**Are you alright, Gaara-kun**_?"

Gaara nodded when Tia noticed the White dragon looking her in shock and she took a closer look, her eyes went wide as she said in disbelief "_**AIZEN-SAMA**_?!"

The white dragon nodded as he said "_**It's been a while, Tia**_..."

Gaara looked surprised when they heard Temari's dragon chirp happily at something, Kaiya and Gaara turned to look and found Ichigo nuzzling the small hatchling while he let a low rumbling purr. Temari watched the two interact like old friends or perhaps lovers while Kaiya grinned and said "Ichigo, Is that Rukia?"

Ichigo looked at her as he nodded happily just as Neji, Hinata and their dragons came in; Ichigo looked at Byakuya as he gently got Temari to turn around and let out a low growl at Byakuya who looked down in surprise at the small hatchling. Rukia wiggled and squirmed to get to her brother as she chirped his name happily; Byakuya nuzzled his sister happily as she returned the gentle gesture while she chirped happily. Temari looked confused about why her dragon was acting like she knew the older dragon until Kaiya told her that her dragon was Neji's dragon's little sister, Temari and Neji blinked then looked at each other in amusement as Rukia managed to crawl on to Byakuya's head and was chirping away at him as he answered her questions.

Ichigo watched in amusement when Hinata and Unohana showed up with Haku; Rukia and Temari then sat down with Gaara and Tia so that Kaiya could explain who the dragons really were and what happened for them to become dragons...

Three weeks later...

Temari and Gaara were torn between their new friends and home because of the invasion that their so called father agreed to do with the sound village, they were only two days away from the Finals and they knew they had to make a decision soon about who they would support. They finished training for the day then ditched their brother and Sensei to head to the Dragon Riders' training grounds to talk to Kaiya and the others, Temari and Gaara were in such a hurry that they never noticed their Sensei following them to see where they had been disappearing to after training. He watched as they ducked behind a water fall and then quickly followed them down the tunnel; he stepped out and had to blink twice at seeing Gaara actually smiling as the boy and his sister were greeted by two gorgeous dragons. Baki was then knocked out from behind and woke up later to find himself tied to a post, he saw the 4 Konoha Genin and his two students looking at him with slight suspicion and anger.

Baki sighed as an itch made itself known on his back and asked "Ok, what the hell is going on here and why am I tied up?!"

It was then he noticed the dragons behind each teen except that the Konoha Blonde had two dragons behind her, they all had their teeth bared and were growling when each Teen reached up and placed their hand/hands on the dragons' necks causing the dragons to stop. Baki sighed as he took a closer look and could easily see the two siblings had found a life-long companion each in their own dragons, he could also see the bonds of trust and friendship they had made with the four Konoha Genin. He knew that the invasion plans had made Temari nervous and even Gaara had expressed his dislike of the plan as of lately, he now knew that his two students had found real friendship among a different village where in their own Village...they were avoided.

Gaara then asked him "Why did you follow us, Sensei?"

Baki gave his reasons and then asked "When did you get your Dragons?"

Kaiya looked at him then looked at Gaara and said "We can trust him, Gaara."

Gaara nodded and they told him everything and Baki absorbed the info as his mind went a mile a minute to figure out how to get Gaara and Temari out of this difficult situation. Baki then remembered something weird about their father and mentioned it as he said "He is supposed to being arriving today...Gaara."

Kaiya then grinned evilly and said "Maybe...we should put him to the test. Gaara, you know your Father's chakra signature better than anyone right?"

Gaara nodded and said "Yes but why are you asking?"

Kaiya smiled and said "Because Orochimaru accidently let slip about him creating the Sound Village and the Sound Genin team let it slip that they worked for the old snake. Anko Nee-chan told me that the snake has a Ninjutsu that allows him to wear another person's skin, literally..."

Baki then understood and said "Gaara can tell us if the Kazekage is really himself or if it's Orochimaru!"

Kaiya nodded and said "This way your comrades that are in the invasion will know and you can turn the tables on Sound by turning on them instead!"

Gaara, Temari and Baki looked at her in shock and she said "I figured it out when Sound attacked Sasuke, Orochimaru wants to destroy Konoha but he wouldn't be able to do it by himself..."

Baki then sighed and said "Things are getting rather complicated..."

Hinata, Haku and Neji then said "Welcome to our life since Kaiya got her dragon Partners..."

"OI!"

The dragons were chuckling at their Human partners as Kaiya began to do a cute little pout, Aizen felt himself blush for some reason at the adorable pouty look and quickly shook his head. Kaiya looked at him curiously then shrugged as they began to plan with the three Sand Nin...

The next day...

Gaara confirmed Kaiya's suspicions of The Kazekage was now dead and Orochimaru had taken the man's place, Baki was already telling the Sand Nin secretly what Orochimaru had done and they quickly began to get ready to turn the tables on the Sound Nin. The finalists that knew of the Invasion grinned and spent the day apart to practice their techniques they would be using in the fights that were to come...The Poor Sound Nin wouldn't know what hit them!


End file.
